


A Leap for Lily: For the Love of Hannah

by AauntyPasta



Series: Leap for Lily [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980), Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Time Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: After Sam successfully saves the lives of Magnum’s daughter and Hannah Riley, Lisa gave the engagement ring Thomas gave her back. Now, Sam must convince Hannah that Thomas is in love with her before she is killed in a car accident.





	A Leap for Lily: For the Love of Hannah

Friday, December 15, 1989  
Honolulu, HI

“Please don’t follow me!” Hannah exclaimed as she started across the street.

“Look out, Sam!” Al yelled and Sam saw the car headed straight toward Hannah. He jumped forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back and into his arms as the car breezed by, barely missing her.

Hannah began to cry hysterically as Sam held her as if he never wanted to let go. 

“It’s OK, Hannah,” Sam told her. “You’re safe.”

Hannah gasped, her tears soaking into the front of his uniform. “Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” she told him between sobs.

“Oh boy,” Sam muttered so she couldn’t hear.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tuesday, December 12, 1989  
Honolulu, HI

“I need to speak to Hannah Riley,” Sam asked over the phone as he paced. “Tell her it’s Thomas Magnum.” Behind him, Higgins sat at the desk observing the call. Across the room, Zeus and Apollo, the guard dogs that protected the estate, lay resting, but watched Sam like hawks.

“I’m sorry,” her roommate Ellen told him. “She’s not here.”

“Is she back in school?” Sam asked.

“No, the principal told her to take the week,” Ellen answered.

“Do you know where she went?”

“I’m sorry, but, no,” came the reply.

“Could you have her call me when she gets back?” Sam asked. “Could you tell her that Thomas Magnum called.”

“Sure,” Ellen said. “You already told me your name but I most certainly will tell her you called.”

“Thank you,” Sam said then hung the phone up.

“Perhaps you should give her a few days,” Higgins commented. “She almost died yesterday. She may need some time to process it.”

“I know,” Sam said as he turned to look out the window.

“We don’t have time for that,” Al said as he came through the quantum chamber door with a woosh.

Sam glanced over at Al. “I’m going to go check on Lily,” he announced. The lads, who had perked up when Al arrived, followed him as he left the study and headed to the stairs. Sam made it halfway up before stopping in the middle of the staircase and turning to Al. “Why don’t we have time?” he asked as the dogs watched, heads going back and forth between the two as they spoke.

“Because if you don’t find her and help her,” Al said. “She’s gonna die.”

“When?”

“Friday,” Al replied. “She gets hit by a car while on a walk.”

Sam rubbed his head and paced back and forth on the stair where he had stopped. “I thought you said she moves to the mainland?”

“It changed since yesterday,” Al replied.

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“This has to be what you’re supposed to do to leap,” Al said. “You’ve got to save her life!”

“I know that, Al,” Sam said. “But I get the feeling that she’s avoiding me.” He stopped pacing. “What should I do?”

“Go to her house,” Al told him.

“I don’t know where she lives,” Sam said.

Al tapped at his control. “She lives on the corner of Liliha Street and Mapu Lane in Honolulu.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam got out of the Ferrari and headed to the house that Al pointed him to. Once on the front porch, he stood to the side, out of sight of the peephole, and knocked on the door. He heard movement then the latch worked and Hannah stepped out on the porch. “Mr. Magnum,” Hannah said with surprise evident in her voice.

“It’s Thomas,” Sam corrected. “I came to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine,” Hannah said, but she was pale, her face gaunt.

“Lily wants to see you,” he said. “You left yesterday before we could tell you.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied.

“We’re staying at the Masters estate,” Sam told her.

“Lily told me you would be there until the wedding last week,” Hannah said.

Sam nodded. “Let me take you to her,” Sam said.

Hannah looked up at him. “I can’t do that,” she replied. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Sam began to get frustrated. “How can it be in appropriate for you to visit the student whose life you saved?”

“Letting you drive me would be inappropriate.” A tear streaked down Hannah’s cheek. “I’ll come see her tomorrow,” she said finally. “I promise. I don’t make promises unless I am sure I’m going to keep them.”

Sam nodded and wiped the tear away, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said then turned to walk down the stairs.

“You’ll be there?” Hannah’s quaking voice stopped him.

Sam turned back. “I’ll be there,” he confirmed. “Will you still be?”

She hesitated then nodded. “I’ll be there.”

“Come around noon,” Sam told her. “You can join us for lunch.”

“We’ll see,” Hannah replied.

Sam nodded and walked back to the Ferrari. He looked back to see her still standing on the porch. She was still watching as he drove away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“You really need to stop avoiding him,” Ellen said after Hannah returned to the house.

“I’m going out there tomorrow, aren’t I?” Hannah pointed out.

“But how long are you planning to stay?”

“Not long enough to satisfy you,” Hannah replied. 

“Tell him you love him,” Ellen insisted. “I know you do, you know you do. Why can’t you just admit it?!”

Hannah turned to her suddenly. “Because he is in love with someone else,” she hissed angrily. “And he is going to marry her on Saturday!”

“Then why has he been calling and calling?” Ellen asked. “Why did he ask you to come for lunch tomorrow?”

“For Lily,” she replied. “He loves that little girl more than life itself. Why do you think he risked his life to jump out of a helicopter?”

“I thought you said he didn’t realize it was your group in the boat?” Ellen spat back.

“He lied,” Hannah told her. “His friend TC told me that Thomas had gotten some hunch about Lily and I guess his hunches always pan out.”

Ellen fell silent, looking at the floor. Finally, she looked up at her friend and roommate. “Hannah,” she began, then paused to consider her words carefully. “Hannah. How do you know that he isn’t just waiting for you to admit your feelings before dumping her like a hot potato?”

“I don’t,” Hannah replied.

Ellen took Hannah’s hands in hers. “Then promise me this,” she began. “Promise me that you’ll tell him that you’re in love with him when you go out there tomorrow.”

Hannah shook her head. “I can’t make that promise,” she replied.

“Why not?”

“Because I never make a promise,” Hannah returned. “That I can’t keep.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“She promised she would be here,” Sam told Lily. “I invited her to lunch but she didn’t make any promises on that.”

Lily sat at the table in the garden with her father and Higgins, picking at her food with her left hand but not eating. Her right arm was covered by a cast and supported by a sling. “Then when?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “But she said she never makes a promise she won’t keep.”

“Patience,” Higgins told the child. “If she doesn’t make promises she won’t keep, then she’ll be here.”

“She will,” Al said from behind Lily. “She’s driving around trying to get the nerve.”

Sam glanced up at Al, hoping he was right. “Eat a few bites and we’ll go down by the tidal pool and go wading while we wait for her.”

Lily began to nibble at her food. Al flashed away, then was back. “She just turned up the drive,” he told them.

Sam turned when he heard the car coming and watched as she pulled to a stop next to the Ferrari. She had the top of her convertible up, and sat in the car for a few long minutes. Lily jumped from her seat and started over but Sam stopped her.

“Lily,” he said. “Give her a minute. She’ll be here.”

Lily hopped from foot to foot as she waited impatiently. She muttered in French, but Sam didn’t bother to correct her.

Finally, Hannah got out of her car and made her way over to them. “I’ll clear away the dishes and bring some tea,” Higgins announced. He disappeared into the house with an armload of lunch dishes.

Hannah pushed her hair out of her face and Sam could tell she had been crying. “Hi,” she said as she reached them.

Lily let the tears flow as she flung herself at Hannah, who fell to her knees in time to catch her. She bawled into Hannah’s shoulder as the teacher whispered to her in French, trying to soothe the inconsolable child. Sam made the sudden realization that Lily had been holding everything in and was now letting the tears flow, not just for herself and her teacher, but for the life she once had and the mother she had lost. Everything that had happened to her and around her since she was born came flowing out in the tears she shed in her teacher’s arms.

Somehow, Sam knew they would need a minute so he walked away, going around the house and out of earshot where he could talk to Al.

“She still dies, Sam,” Al told him, predicting what he was going to ask. “But she dies on a different street.”

Sam rubbed his eyes. “What do I do now?” he asked no one in particular.

“All you can do is wait,” Al said. “Wait until the day, the time and the place then make sure you’re there to push her out of the way.”

Sam sighed. “Or go over there right now and tell her that Thomas loves her and ask her to marry me… uh, him… me?”

Al snorted. “Ziggy says that there’s a ninety-two percent chance she’ll say no… and still die.” He tapped at the control. “He says you got to get her to admit that she’s in love with you… him… you?”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“You got me,” Al replied. “But you could start by telling her you’re not marrying Lisa this weekend.”

Sam blinked then rolled his eyes. “She still thinks Lisa and Thomas are getting married.” He headed back around the house to find that she had gone and Lily was eating her lunch while Higgins enjoyed a cup of tea.

“Where’d she go?” Sam asked.

“When Lily calmed down and stopped crying, Hannah said goodbye and left,” Higgins told him.

“Why didn’t you stop her?”

“She has a doctor’s appointment at one,” Higgins reported.

Sam rubbed his eyes. “Like I said,” Al put in. “Wait.”

Sam knelt down next to Lily. “Are you OK, Lily?”

“Yes, Papa,” she replied. Sam took her hand and kissed the back of it, tickling her hand with Magnum’s mustache and making her giggle. “That tickles, Papa.”

“Oh, yeah…!” Sam began then tickled her arm and her cheek and her nose, all with the mustache.

Lily giggled at the act and when she fell into his arms, he sat on the grass with her as Higgins watched with a smile.

“Papa?” Lily finally said. “Since Lisa gave you back the ring… maybe you could give it to Hannah.”

Sam noted that Lily had called her teacher by her first name, but said nothing about it. “I can’t give Hannah that ring,” he told her. “I bought it for Lisa.” When Lily opened her mouth to protest he went on. “We’ll just have to buy a new one for Hannah.”

“Really?” Lily smiled up at him.

“Really,” Sam replied.

“Can we go now?”

Sam glanced up at Higgins, and beyond him, Al. “The Ferrari is at your disposal,” Higgins said.

Al’s words were not as optimistic. “She still dies on Friday,” he reported.

Sam set Lily on the ground and got up before picking her up. “We’re going to change things,” he said, talking to Al and Lily. He headed to the Ferrari.

“Good,” Lily said. “Mama likes her and wants her to be my new mother.”

Sam looked up at Al with surprise. Al looked back with a shrug.

“When did she tell you that?” Sam asked her.

“When we were trapped under the boat,” Lily replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and Lily looked at the row of beautiful engagement rings until Lily wrinkled her nose. “I don’t see anything that she would like,” Lily said.

He straightened up to look at Thomas’s face in the mirror on the wall behind the jeweler, Angus McKinney. “Do you have anything else?” Sam asked him.

“Not in engagement rings,” Angus replied. “But…” he stopped. “There is you and your daughter hoping to make a beautiful woman a part of your family. Am I correct?” At a nod from Lily and Sam, he continued. “Then I have a perfect ring for a wedding band.” He went into the back room for a minute then returned with a ring display. “I just designed this and think it would be perfect for the wedding band.” He set the display on the counter so that they could examine it. 

Sam bent down as Lily stood on her tip toes to look at it. The band consisted of three separate bands intertwined together into one ring. One band was plain gold. The second, platinum with tiny purple amethysts encircling it. The third was rose gold and had tiny diamonds encircling it.

“It’s a puzzle ring,” Angus told them, then slid it from the stand. The rings dangled separate but attached to each other. He arranged them and slid them back on the display stand where they intertwined around each other and the stand.

“Papa,” Lily said. “It’s perfect. The gold is for you, the diamonds for me and the purple for Hannah.” She looked up at her father. “She loves purple.”

“But it’s not an engagement ring,” Sam pointed out. “If we get this, what will we give her for an engagement present?”

Lily was thoughtful. “This,” she said and pulled out the pendant she wore. Her mother’s Cross of Lorraine pendant that she never took off.

Sam knelt on his knees. “We can’t give her that,” he said. “That was your Mama’s.”

“But she will become my Mama when you marry her,” Lily said. “And I know that Mama would want her to have it.”

Sam glanced up at Al as he stood behind Lily and the hologram shrugged. He looked back down at Lily, then at the ring Thomas always wore on his right hand, the Cross of Lorraine ring that was worn by Thomas and his friends TC and Rick. Finally, he took a breath and looked up at Angus. “We’ll take it,” he told the jeweler. Then he helped Lily take off her necklace. “Can you have this polished and boxed as well?”

Angus nodded and took the pendant. “No problem,” he replied. “I’ll have them both ready for you tomorrow.” He paused to smile. “This woman is very lucky to have such a wonderful pair to love.”

“I certainly hope so,” Sam said then looked down to Lily as she smiled and nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Thomas worked a full day at the base, he headed back to the estate, stopping by the jeweler to pick up the ring and pendant. When he arrived, Lily was waiting, swinging on the swing that Robin Masters had gotten for her to play on. The author had fallen in love with the child the first time they met and now made every effort to make sure she had everything she needed, even making sure she went to the best school on the island by buying a house for Thomas and Lily to live in just six blocks away from it.

Lily hopped from the swing as best as she could with her right arm in a sling and ran to her father. “Did you get them?” she asked excitedly.

“I did,” Sam replied as he held the bag up.

Lily took the necklace box out and opened it. The pendant had been polished to a bright shine and she smiled when she saw it. “Do you think she will like it?” Sam nodded and picked her up to carry her into the house. “When are you going to give it to her?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Al said as he followed them. His control beeped and squawked. “Ten twenty-five. Downtown Honolulu.”

Sam stopped with her in his arms. “At ten o’clock tomorrow morning, I will be on bended knee to ask, maybe beg if I have to, Miss Hannah Riley to be a part of our family.”

“Then you will give her my pendant and tell her you don’t have a ring but I gave you that to offer as our token,” Lily added. “But don’t forget to tell her you love her and you think she’s pretty.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Then, hopefully, she will smile and say yes and let me help her put it on.”

“She will,” Lily said. “She will.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Friday, December 15, 1989  
Honolulu, HI  
10:00 a.m.

Sam parked the Ferrari and unfolded himself from behind the steering wheel. He hoped he would leap before getting used to that. Thomas’s height had caused a few problems the first time Sam tried to get into the Ferrari. He remembered Al laughing as he tried to fold the man’s 6’4” body into the car the first time.

“There,” Al said as he pointed to Hannah as she walked down the street full of pedestrians towards them. Sam nodded and started walking toward her only to watch as she noticed him and changed direction, going back the way she had come.

“Hannah!” Sam called and he ran through the crowds to catch up with her but she only walked faster. He followed her through the crowds with Al following.

“It’s happening there!” Al said and pointed to an intersection ahead. “And now, not in twenty minutes!”

Sam was only a few feet behind her when he called out again. “Hannah, please talk to me!”

“Please don’t follow me!” Hannah exclaimed as she started across the street.

“Look out, Sam!” Al yelled and Sam saw the car headed straight toward Hannah. He jumped forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back and into his arms as the car breezed by, barely missing her.

Hannah began to cry hysterically as Sam held her as if he never wanted to let go. 

“It’s OK, Hannah,” Sam told her. “You’re safe.”

Hannah gasped, her tears soaking into the front of his uniform. “Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” she told him between sobs.

“Oh boy,” Sam muttered so she couldn’t hear. He stood holding her as people asked if she was ok and he nodded. 

When the crowd thinned and people began to go back to their days, he pushed her away. “Hannah?” he asked as he pushed a stray hair from her tear-stained face. 

She looked up at him. “You’re marrying Lisa tomorrow,” she said.

Sam shook his head. “No,” he told her. “I’m marrying you tomorrow.”

Confusion crossed her face. “But…”

“Lisa gave me back the ring,” he said. “I traded it in for a very special wedding ring, but…” He got down on his knees and pulled the case with Lily’s necklace. “Lily insisted that this be our engagement present.”

Hannah opened the box to find the pendant. “This is Lily’s pendant. The one that belonged to her mother. I can’t accept this.”

“Lily wants you to have it,” Sam said as he looked up at her. “If you’ll marry me… marry us.” Sam paused to let her think.

Hannah ran her fingers over the necklace, remembering how she had first noticed it around Lily’s neck when she gave her mouth to mouth in the air bubble under the boat. 

“She said Mama with the first breath she breathed under the boat,” Hannah told him as the tears streamed down her face. “After I brought her back.”

“She told me that Michelle wants you to be her new Mama,” Sam told her as he felt the tears running down his own face. 

“Do you love me?”

“With my entire heart,” Sam replied.

Hannah gasped then nodded. “I’ll marry you,” she said, smiling through the tears.

Sam jumped to his feet as around them, people applauded. He kissed her, holding it for a while with the joy he was sure that the real Thomas Magnum would feel when he was back in his place. Finally, he pulled away to help her put the necklace around her neck.

“How does it look?” she said as she wiped away the tears.

“Like it belongs there,” Sam replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam paced the living room of Robin’s nest, waiting. ‘Why haven’t I leapt?’ he thought. ‘Thomas should be here to marry Hannah.’

“Whoa,” TC caught him, stopping the pacing. “Don’t be so nervous. Everything is going on time.”

After the scene on the street, Sam had brought the Ferrari back to the estate, exchanging it for the Audi, which had room for more people and a large trunk for their luggage. Sam had then picked up Thomas’s mother and step-father, Catherine and Frank, from the airport and introduced them to Hannah. He then dropped his mother and Hannah at a dress store where they met Ellen to choose a dress, which Robin was having flown from the Big Island for the afternoon ceremony. The ceremony was due to start in… Sam looked at Thomas’s watch… thirty minutes.

Sam was dressed in Thomas’s dress whites with polished shoes and buttons and crisp cap. He began to pace again then stopped to watch as Catherine rushed down the stairs and opened the door for Agatha as she carried the dress in a dark garment bag. Together they rushed up the stairs and Sam moved to the base in time to hear Thomas’s friend Carol exclaim, “It’s here!”

He sighed and returned to the living room, checking the watch again. Five minutes had passed.

“I believe we should head out to the ceremony area,” Higgins suggested. 

TC nodded as Rick agreed out loud. “Yeah, before Thomas wears a path in the rug.”

Outside in the bright Hawaiian sunshine, Sam took a deep breath then headed forward to greet the wedding guests. So many were familiar, even though Sam knew none of them, but he was sure that Thomas and Hannah would be honored by the presence of each and every one.

Standing at the head of the aisle, bright piano music began to play and Carol led Agatha then Ellen down the aisle in plain lavender dresses with darker purple sashes. Behind them, Lily appeared in a ruffled lavender dress with a sling to match and deposited purple rose petals on the path to Sam’s side.

“You’re gonna love this,” Al popped up from behind Sam, but he didn’t turn. “Hannah becomes pregnant tonight and in nine months…” he moved to a place in front of Sam so he could his expression. “They have TWINS! A boy and a girl.” Sam’s smile grew wider. “Ain’t that a kick in the pants?” 

As Lily approached the head of the aisle, she stopped and looked up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam,” she said softly. Then she glanced over at Al. “You, too, Al.” With a smile, she moved over to stand with the bridesmaids.

Sam and Al looked at each other in shock, getting over it in time to see Hannah at the other end of the aisle on Robin Master’s arm. The piano, accompanied now by a string quartet, began to play the wedding march.

She wore a simple white dress covered in soft white lace and belted at the waist with a wide lavender ribbon. The dress fell to a place just above her ankles, allowing her lavender pumps to be showcased. The bouquet she held was made up of purple roses and gemstones that sparkled in the afternoon sun. The veil covering her face was trimmed with lace and through it, Sam could see her smile. “Oh boy,” he muttered, then seconds later, a flash of light signaled that Sam was gone.

Thomas blinked in confusion and looked at the ground. _Where am I?_ he thought, then remembered, _the wedding!_ He looked down the aisle at the woman that was coming down the aisle towards him before he realized that she was not was not Lisa, but Lily’s teacher, Miss Riley. He blinked in surprise. As she reached his side and he turned to the minister she looked at him. “Thomas?” she whispered. “Is something wrong?”

Around her neck, he noticed she was wearing Michelle’s Cross of Lorraine necklace and the memories of the past eight days came flooding back. Thomas gasped and looked down at Hannah but smiled. “No,” he whispered back. “Nothing’s wrong, except…” he frowned and she suddenly looked downcast. He leaned in. “I love you,” he whispered.

Her smile returned as the minister asked, “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“I do to honor her father and mother,” Robin Masters said. “Who could not be here.” He lifted her veil and lay it down over the back of her head before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thomas pulled Hannah into his lap as he sat at the head table. He moved the disobedient clump of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear before giving her a long passionate kiss. Everyone within sight around them applauded as they ended the kiss, Hannah giggling.

“Lily’s right,” she said. “The mustache does tickle.”

“You want me to shave it off?” Thomas asked her.

Hannah went serious. “Don’t you dare!” she protested. “No one would recognize you.”

He kissed her again. “I won’t, I promise.”

Hannah touched Thomas’s cheek with her left hand, the one wearing the beautiful puzzle ring Lily had helped pick out. “And you were right,” she said. “It is a very special ring.” She kissed him again.

Lily suddenly grabbed her father from behind by the neck, throwing the chair off balance and sending him tumbling over backwards with Hannah still in his arms. Lily jumped back and they just missed landing on her. All activity around them stopped as the guests watched them in horror. Then, Hannah began to giggle and Thomas joined her followed by Lily.

“It was the cast,” Thomas said as they lay on the ground, unable to get up because of their laughter. “It threw us off balance.”

Lily threw herself into the arms of her father and new mother. “Je t'aime papa et maman,” she said.

“English, Lily!” Thomas and Hannah said at the same time as the family lay stretched out on the ground.


End file.
